The daughter of the dead
by Number Eleven is my OC
Summary: Skye is a demigod. She left Camp and swore never to return. Until she has to return for a mission with the team. I suck at summaries. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing you recognize.**

_Everywhere you go, death will follow. Be careful Skye._

Skye constantly reminded herself of the danger she was putting her friends in just by being in their presence. All the danger she was putting Grant in.

She kept planning to leave, but then Grant would come along and ruin her plan.

She needed help, maybe from someone back home.

"Hey Skye. Team meeting." Grant said from the other side of the door.

"Okay, I'm coming." She called back.

She heard his footsteps walking away from the door.

She got up and stretched. Maybe she would call her younger brother later. That would cheer her up.

She walked out the door and down the hall. As she moved she heard a familiar voice.

"Skye!"

"Not now Nico! I'll call you later!" She growled as she swiped her hand through the image.

She sighed and continued to walk down the hall until she reached the meeting room.

She entered and sat next to Grant.

"Right, now that we're all here, Fury told me he picked up energy signals in Long Island..." Coulson started.

Skye sucked in her breath.

"Something wrong Skye?" Coulson asked.

"Sorry, just, Long Island isn't my favorite place." Skye tried to say casually.

"Okay, as I was saying, Fury detected energy signals in Long Island right here."

Coulson placed his finger on the map.

He placed his finger on the one place where Skye didn't want to be. The one place she swore not to return to.

Camp Half-Blood.

**Sorry for the short first chapter. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize**

Skye was angry. Were they trying to get her to come back?

She knew that energy level wasn't normal for camp. Were they trying to get her attention?

She decided she wasn't going. She wouldn't put them in danger. She wouldn't put all the family she ever had in danger.

She shoved her few belongings into her duffle bag. She was leaving and nothing would stop her.

She patiently waited until the plane landed in New York and as soon as the door opened Skye was out and running down the street.

She tried to push the image of Grant's face out of her mind. He would be angry and sad. The team would think she was with the Rising Tide. Skye tried to convince herself that she was helping them by running. But it was hard.

She couldn't go back to camp. She couldn't stay with the team. She didn't know where to go.

But the first logical explanation was the air port.

-(Line Break)-

_Why did she leave?_

_When is she going to call?_

_Where is she?_

_Is she okay?_

These were all questions going through Nico's head.

His older sister had left camp about two years ago. She promised she would never come back to keep them safe. She didn't want them to get hurt because of her.

Nico kept waiting for her to I.M. him. Waiting to hear her voice calling his name. Waiting to see her beautiful face.

Why was her presence any more dangerous than Nico's? They shared the same father. How was she more dangerous?

Was she ever going to come home?

**So, if it isn't obvious, Skye is the daughter of Hades. She is more dangerous for reasons that will be revealed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.**

Skye knew that going to the airport was a true last resort.

If she got on a plane, it was likely that Zeus would strike the plane down.

But she hoped he would cut her some slack. She was trying to protect his daughter.

She forced herself through all the security and eventually onto the plane. A plane to China. The farthest possible place from New York.

When the plane took off Skye prayed and prayed to her father.

She clenched her teeth and squeezed the armrests.

The woman next to her looked sympathetic.

"Afraid of flying dear?" She asked.

Skye nodded.

"Why are you going to China?" She looked very curious.

"Visiting my friend." Skye lied.

The woman nodded and went back to her magazine.

About half-way through Skye couldn't stand it anymore. She shakily stood and walked down the aisle. Until she reached the bathroom.

She locked the door and turned on the sink. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a golden drachma.

"Oh goddess except my offering." Skye whispered to the water, placing the coin in the stream. It disappeared.

"Nico Di Angelo, Half-Blood Hill." Skye told the water.

An image of a kid about 14 with shoulder-length black hair and pale skin appeared in the water.

"Nico." Skye called.

"Skye! You finally called!" He shouted with excitement.

"Shhhh! Nico! I'm on a plane!" She scolded quietly.

"Why are you on a plane?" Nico asked.

"I've been on a plane for two months." She whispered.

"Why?"

"I'll tell you when I land." Skye said looking over her shoulder.

The door was shaking slightly.

"K ttyl sis." Nico quickly said as he swiped his hand across the image.

Once Nico hung up the shaking became more pronounced.

Skye felt her hand drift to her pocket. Where she kept her dagger disguised as a mechanical pencil.

Finally the door fell down and she quickly pulled out the pencil and clicked the eraser.

She was expecting a hellhound, or a drasinae, or any kind of monster. What she saw was Grant's face.

He was pointing a gun at her.

"Skye, you are coming with me. For betraying SHIELD and conspiring with the Rising Tide."

**Thank you anyone who reads this. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.**

Grant kept his gun pointed at Skye while she kept her dagger pointed at him.

"I'm not with the Rising Tide! I'm trying to protect you! Wherever I go people die Grant!" Skye yelled.

"I don't care Skye! You left and even worse, you ran! Who were you talking to?!"

"I was talking to a friend of mine. Is that a crime?"

"It depends on who this friend is." Grant raised an eyebrow at her.

"Look, the only reason I ran was because I don't want my uncle to KILL YOU!" As soon as she said it she realized her mistake and slapped her hand over her mouth.

"What does that mean?" He demanded.

"I'm afraid I'm not at liberty to say." She said simply.

"Why not?"

"Because my friends do not want me to tell anyone, nor do I want to put anyone around me in MORE danger." She declared.

Skye's improved senses picked up the sound of footsteps moving down the aisle. She moved forward and pushed past Grant. Walking up the aisle was a very familiar girl.

"What the hell Elana!" Skye shouted at her.

"Well, good to see you too cuz." Elana put her hands on her hips angrily.

Skye ran up to her and gave her a hug.

"Sorry, good to see you." Skye apologized.

"We need you to come back."

"Wait what?"

"We need you to come back." Elana repeated.

"No. I'm not putting Nico and Percy and Annabeth and you in danger." Skye protested.

"Look, as my father's daughter. I command you to return to camp with me. Plus Nico has been obsessive about you." Elana explained.

"Is he okay?"

"Yes, he's fine, but he's already lost one sister. Don't make him lose two."

"Fine I'll go with you." Skye gave up. She really wanted to see Nico.

"Great! Let's move!" Elana said with excitement.

"You two aren't going anywhere." Grant said cocking his gun.

"You might not want to threaten me." Elana said with a death glare in her eyes.

"No Elana. Let's just go." Skye begged.

"Fine."

Elana grabbed Skye's arm and pulled her towards the emergency exit. Grant started shooting, but they were too fast. Elana opened the door and jumped out, pulling Skye with her.

**Thank You for reading this and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing you recognize.**

Skye was flying through the air, towards water.

Her two biggest fears.

"Holy Shit Elana! What are you doing!" Skye screamed at her.

"It's your fault for getting on the plane to China!" Elana called back.

"But Uncle P's gonna kill us when we hit the water!" Skye debated.

"We aren't!"

"What?"

We aren't gonna hit the water!" Elana donned a smug look.

"What do you mean?"

"Daughter of Zeus! I can fly!"

"Oh. Right... That's even better." Skye was almost shaking.

"Come on, my dad won't hit you as long as I'm here." Elana reasoned.

"O..Okay."

All the wind skye felt came towards Elana and gathered around her. Skye jerked to a stop.

"Ow!"

"Sorry."

6 hours later...

Skye's arm was sore and she was about to give up hope of Elana ever finding New York. When she saw the faint outline of a huge building.

The Empire State Building.

"We're here!" Elana sounded elated.

Skye thought that controlling the winds must be tiring because, as soon as they reached the land, Elana slowly brought them down, and then collapsed in the dirt.

"You okay?" Skye asked, standing over Elana.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm just not used to carrying another person."

"Is this Manhattan?" Skye asked looking around.

"This is central park. In the center of Manhattan." Elana explained as Skye helped her up.

"Are you going to IM the others?" Skye asked curiously.

"I don't know, do you want to, it has been like... two years."

"I'll wait."

"Okay, just prepare to be bear-hugged by Percy and Nico." Elana laughed.

Skye actually wouldn't mind that.

For the past two years she had felt lost and homesick. Now, at last,

She was going home.

**Thank you to the reviewers, the readers, the followers, the favorites, and anyone who reads this story!**

**Please Review!**


End file.
